Slender 2
by iiShuChan
Summary: He's back and he's pissed. What will Arthur and the gang do when Slender makes a return and wants to finish what he started? Can Alfred save Arthur? Can Gilbert keep Ludwig safe? Will Lovino ever let Feliciano conversate with the people he hates the most ever again? And most of all, will Slender win? Sequel to "Slenderman meets Hetalia". USUK
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, everyone! I'm happy to be writing this. The first one was just too much fun to NOT write another. It also got a LOT of attention. I didn't realize that it was as popular as it was. I mean, it wasn't as popular as most authors, but it was amazing how many reviews I got to that story! **

**In this author's note, I'd like to discuss a few things before I start writing. For one, I got a lot of reviews asking or talking about Slender having sexual feelings towards Arthur or that it was Francis. But, no. As hot as I unknowingly made it sound, haha, Slender has NO sexual feelings towards ANY characters in these stories. I made Slender the way he was because, to me, Slender seems like the type of man who has extreme fun at doing what he does. He also seems the type to really enjoy being sarcastic. **

**And, I'm sorry FrUK fans, but I don't see Francis and Arthur being together. I know I made Francis a tad bit overprotective when he heard of Slender stalking Arthur again, but I see their relationship more as a strained brotherly type of relationship. I mean, don't get me wrong, I love Francis. He's amazingly funny and really enjoyable to write, but I just don't see it that way.**

**I've also come into a bit of a problem. I want more characters to be involved this time around. Such as Lovino, Antonio, Gilbert, and Matthew. But, I also wanted to put Arthur's brothers in...I'm just very unsure about it. I've read tons of fics with them in there and they've all got different views on their personalities and I'm a bit wary about putting them in. That and, ****how**** would they come in? You know? I don't know, I'm starting to ramble, I think!**

**Now, about the story, this one will be longer, hopefully scarier, and more bloody. I know I may have slacked off slightly during the first one because I was a bit distracted while writing that one, but I assure you...this one will be bigger and better!**

**I also want to thank all of the amazing people who favorited me, the story, and reviewed. You guys were so supportive and I wouldn't have been so inclined to finish it if it weren't for everyone voicing how much you guys liked it! So, thank you and this sequel is mainly for you guys!**

**One more thing, because Slender is making a reappearance, I will be searching up more things to make Slender scarier and creepier. So, I will be using more than one Slenderman wiki and I probably won't remember the sites that I get them from, so I will announce it right now that, yes, a lot of my information for "Slender 2" will indeed be from wikis and the games and I do not own any of them!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia, Slenderman, or the Slenderman Wikis.**

* * *

_Dark. Cold. Damp._

_That's all he could feel. His blonde hair stuck to his forehead as he ran through the trees, dodging and weaving through them to get away from his assailant. He didn't know how it was, but he knew that the person was very dangerous. Why did the voice sound so familiar though?_

_Blue eyes darted around the scenery warily as he searched for whoever it was that was chasing him. He knew they were there. But where were they? Why were they taking so long to attack? What was with the game?_

_'You won't escape me long, I promise you. I will finish what I started. You won't stop me again.'_

_There it was again. That voice. Who was it?! _

_'You and your friends and anyone who gets in my way is doomed, my lad! I will win!'_

_This guy had a huge obsession with winning, whoever he was. The blonde growled, deciding to keep up his pace of running. Why search for something when it's obviously going to search for you? He kept running, attempting to find some way out of the trees. Everything was starting to run together. Like the branches were connected. And didn't he see that tree before?_

_'You honestly think you can slip me again? You and your friends caused me a world of trouble the last time. I'll be damned if it happens again.'_

_The blonde cried out as a hand wrapped around his ankle and the ground below him opened up, the arm pulling him down into the dark depths of the crater_

* * *

Ludwig sat up in bed quickly, panting and sweating. His heart was racing as his blue eyes darted around the room quickly. He hadn't seen Slender since what had happened to Arthur, but his dreams were about nothing but. Slender was haunting him and he was obviously pissed. He hated them all for foiling his plans. But was he really here? Could he still be alive? He was, regrettably, probably older than Ludwig himself. Maybe younger than his brother, Gilbert...but not by much according to Arthur's books.

The German jumped when his phone went off. He sighed, rubbing his tired eyes and grabbed it. His eyes glanced at the screen before answering.

"Ve~...Germany...?"

"Ja. It's me."

The Italian on the other end sighed, "Thank God. I was afraid I wouldn't get you!" he perked up a bit, "But, I've been wondering...have you been having...dreams..?"

"Dreams?"

"Mhm," Feliciano hummed out, "About...**him**."

Ludwig went silent for a minute before answering, "Slender?"

"Ve~...Slender..."

* * *

Arthur walked around the kitchen straightening random things up from breakfast. Alfred had left a few hours ago to meet with Matthew. Something about a "brotherly outing". When did they start that, exactly? Either way, Arthur was left with the cleaning. They had let a few things go over the week and Arthur had to make sure that the house was entirely dirty incase Matthew decides to come home with Alfred.

But, God how he hated being alone.

The house him and Alfred had moved to was as far away as they could possibly get from anything resembling a forest. As dense as it may have been. Arthur wouldn't allow it and Alfred didn't feel comfortable with it anyway. So it was a mutual agreement between the two that the forest was a no-go. Living in town wasn't exactly a bad thing anyway.

His phone went off and he pulled it from his pocket. He had changed his God awful ring tone a long time ago after everyone, especially Alfred, picked on him about his choice. Something about it being obvious and the like.

Without looking at the caller ID, he hit the answer button, "Yes?"

"I was afraid I wouldn't get ahold of you, what with the move and all."

"It's no trouble, Ludwig, really," Arthur smiled.

After everything had happened, it really strengthened his and Alfred's relationship with Ludwig and Feliciano. Despite the trouble they had gone through, it actually helped in the work place between the four. Less fighting was a plus in their meetings, that's for sure.

"So, is everything alright over there?"

"Ja. More or less. I was woke up last night by Feli calling me all night..."

"No he wasn't! West had a nightmare!" Gilbert cheered happily in the background.

Said blonde growled, "Ignore him. It makes life easier."

Arthur just shook his head, "Honestly, is everything alright? I've been worried about you guys as of late. Is Lovino still not allowing Feliciano to call me?"

Ludwig let out a short laugh, "If you thought Lovino hated you before..."

"Well, what with Feliciano obviously stretching the truth, I'd be pissed as well if one of my brothers came home telling me they were almost killed by someone like Slender. How'd he get Lovino to believe him anyway?"

"Antonio."

"Makes since." Arthur laughed out as he walked up the stairs to the bedroom.

"Say, Arthur," Ludwig started from the other side of the cell, "Have you been seeing strange things?"

"Not since what happened a year ago. Why?" The Brit asked while cleaning his and Alfred's room.

The German sighed, "No reason. It's just...it feels different for some reason."

Arthur went silent as he sat on the bed gently. Slender had taken his toll on everyone. Not just Alfred, Francis, Ludwig, Feliciano, and himself. But everyone around them. Gilbert had become more protective, even if he wouldn't admit it. If Arthur remembered right, Feliciano told him that Lovino had blocked the doors and locked the windows and told him that he wasn't allowed back to Ludwig's house. Francis had pretty much went MIA from possibly a mix of fear and guilt. The poor bastard still blamed himself. And, well, Alfred and Arthur had each other. But it still didn't stop the nightmares...

"Look, your brother is there, right? You've nothing to fear. After you told him what Slender had said to you, he hardly ever lets you out of his sight," Arthur laughed.

"Ja, tell me about..."

"Well, I've got to go. It's almost time for Alfred to come home and I'm not even remotely done cleaning."

Ludwig bid his goodbyes and hung up. Arthur got up off the bed and picked up a few dirty clothes, slipping his cell phone into his pocket. He wasn't entirely over the incident and being in their house alone made him a bit uneasy, but he knew he had to deal. Alfred was coming home soon after all. It wasn't like he'd be alone for much longer.

On his way out the door and down the hall, he spied something dark out of the corner of his eye. Turning around to see what it was, he dropped everything and his eyes went wide. There, at the end of the hall between the guest room and the bathroom, stood the nightmare that had been chasing them **all** the entire year. The Brit stood frozen as he stared back at the man, eyes as wide as saucers.

Before the man could even attempt to get close, he darted into the room he and Alfred shared, closing and locking the door. He practically ripped his pants' pocket off to get to his cell phone, dialing Alfred. He backed away from the door, looking at it in pure horror. His breath quickened it's pace. His heart was about to beat out of his chest. **Why** and **how** did he come back?!

"Yeah babe? What's up?" Came Alfred's cheery voice as he answered.

"He's back.."


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello, everyone. Welcome back to Slender 2! I want to say that I will be putting all my focus on this sequel as of right now. I've got a lot of things planned for this and if I don't dedicate, it won't get done in time. So, from here on out, anyone reading any of my other stories will have to wait untill this is done! Thank you everyone who has already reviewed, you guys are absolutely amazing! Enjoy the story everyone!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia, Slenderman, or the Slenderman Wikis.**

* * *

"Alfred, why are you in such a hurry?" Matthew called after his brother as he watched him run up the porch steps and to the front door.

Alfred had gotten a call from Arthur when they were on their way home. Matthew was planning on staying the night with the couple and he had been watching Alfred's emotions change from happy, to confused, to upset, to freaked out. The American hadn't answered any of Matthew's questions the whole ride. And Matthew was sure Alfred had run a few red lights on the way.

Said American ran through the front door, calling out for Arthur. Rubbing his temples in frustration, Matthew got out of the car and walked up the three steps to their porch. His eyes glanced around the neighborhood, checking for anyone who might be watching this weird display before walking in and shutting the door. Their house instantly felt weird. There was an atmosphere in the house that gave Matthew the chills. What was going on?

He walked into the living room further, looking around. Alfred had apparently ran up the stairs to check for Arthur, leaving the Canadian downstairs alone. Alone wasn't what Matthew really wanted to be right now though. Rubbing his arms to rid himself of the feeling that someone was watching him, he slowly moved through the living room to the dinning room, on his way to the stairs. A darkness in the mirror beside him caused him to stop. Checking to make sure he saw right, his whole body froze.

There was an extremely tall man standing behind Matthew in the mirror, sporting a rather sadistic smirk, sharp fangs bared. But the man had no eyes or nose, just the mouth. Was this a trick mirror maybe? Arthur was into the paranormal and things like that... As the man disappeared, Matthew let out a sigh, relaxing a bit. But the feeling of eyes on him never left.

"We're leaving," Alfred yelled out as he walked down the stairs quickly, Arthur behind him.

"Leaving?" He looked up to meet his brother's gaze.

"Yeah, leaving, so c'mon."

"You let Matthew in here...?" The Brit sent a glare towards his boyfriend.

Alfred looked back, "No, he let himself in."

"Well, that's just great, Alfred! You know how dangerous he is! What if he goes after Matthew now because he saw him?!" Arthur yelled out.

"He wouldn't! 'Sides, Mattie can take care of himself!"

"Excuse me-"

"How do you know?! Slender wants us all dead, Alfred!"

"Guys-"

"He won't hurt Mattie, alright?! Can we just go, dude?!"

"Al-"

"Sure, let's go now that he's after all three of us!"

"Guys!"

Both blondes turned and looked at Matthew, slightly surprised by the tone of his voice. Matthew shifted a bit under their gaze, but spoke up again, "What's going on?"

"Slender's back..."

Matthew tilted his head in confusion, looking at the two. Who was Slender? And, why was he making his brother and father figure so scared and restless? Matthew had never heard of such a person or thing before, could Slender have been the cause of Arthur's sickness last year when both his mentors and brother missed one of their meetings?

"You never told him?" Arthur looked up at Alfred, crossing his arms.

Said blonde shrugged, "It didn't seem important, so I left it alone."

Arthur stared at the man for a minute before pushing him out the open front door and dragging Matthew along with him. As he told Matthew to get in the back he whipped out his cell and dialed a few numbers, slipping into the passenger seat. Alfred got in the front and started the car, driving off. Matthew looked between the two, wondering where they were going and who or what Slender was.

* * *

Ludwig sighed as he laid back in his office chair. He sent Gilbert out hours ago to get food so he could do his work in peace, but as he looked around his quiet study, he silently wished he hadn't. Obviously he'd never admit it out loud, nor to his brother, but he hadn't being alone now. He was too vulnerable. Being alone is exactly what Slender wanted.

The German jumped as his phone went off. God, he was jumpy lately.

"Ja?" He huffed out as he answered.

"I lied."

"Arthur?" Ludwig sat up in his chair, brows furrowed.

"I lied. I have seen him. I've been seeing him a lot lately."

Ludwig blinked a few times, thinking to himself, "Where are you?"

"Me, Alfred, and Matthew are on our way to your place. I suggest you call Feliciano. If we've seen him then I'm sure Feliciano has as well."

With that, the Brit hung up. So he was back. Could that be possible? Francis had shot him that night and they all watched as Slender's ashes blew away in the wind. There was no possible or logical way that this man could be back!

The front door slammed open and loud footsteps could be heard, "West! The most awesome person in the entire world is back!"

Wonderful.. Ludwig got up and walked out into the kitchen where Gilbert was lazily putting things away. The blonde leaned against the door frame to said kitchen as he watched him.

"Arthur and Alfred are coming."

"Why?"

"Just are. That's all you need to know."

Gilbert glared a bit, "If it's about this Slenderfucker business then no. I'm slamming the door in their faces," he growled out, putting up the cans of food faster.

"No, you will not. They're coming to see **me**, not you. It's not up to you whether or not they can enter **my** house," Ludwig glared back.

"I live here too, West! If I don't want them in here, then they're not getting in!"

"You only live here because I allow you to. You don't make the rules," The tall blonde huffed out, searching through his contacts for Feliciano's number.

Gilbert let out a small 'tch' as he slammed a cabinet door shut. The albino had been pissed at Arthur and Alfred for a year. Not only had they put Ludwig in danger, but they also almost gave Ludwig over to the man who had been following Ludwig without Gilbert's knowledge. What pissed him off the most was the fact that Ludwig was being stalked as a _**child**_ and Gilbert had no clue then either. If he were still a nation, he'd have taken Ludwig's phone away and wouldn't allow him to talk to the two for a good long while. But, he wasn't like Lovino. That boy was extremely overprotective... Go figure.

* * *

The phone rang loudly as Lovino flipped through channels boredly. He glanced at the loud object, glaring slightly. The screen lit up as Ludwig's name popped up. So he was calling, huh? Lovino looked around the living room for his brother before picking the phone up and hitting ignore. That'll show him!

"Did you just hang up on someone?"

Lovino looked up at Feliciano who stood in the doorway of the hall that led to their bedrooms and the bathroom. He looked between the boy and the phone in his hand, wondering what he could possibly say.

"Eh, it was just that bastard Antonio. I turned my phone off so he'd stop calling me, so he called you."

"Called me? He normally just comes over," The other sighed as he grabbed the phone from Lovino, "Ve~ you liar, it was Ludwig!" he beamed.

Lovino growled as Feliciano hit redial and placed the device up to his ear. He didn't want his brother getting caught up in those bastard's business again. If they were going to be killed by some freakishly tall man, let them.

He watched as his brother walked off into the kitchen to talk. He turned the volume on the television down a bit so he could hear. To bad Feliciano never put it on speaker. He wasn't that stupid. Lovino sighed as he heard the front door shut, knowing full well that Feliciano decided to make the call much more private. Either that or Ludwig had asked him to. Probably didn't want his brother hearing what he had to say. Lovino hated that guy. Always putting Feliciano in harm's way. He'd never admit it, but he didn't want to see his brother hurt. Sure, he was a coward and preferred to run away, but he'd stay with Feliciano no matter what if need be.

After he channel surfed a few more times, the door slammed open as Feliciano ran into his room quickly. Lovino lifted up a brow in confusion and followed slowly behind.

"What the hell are you doing?" Lovino asked as his brother stuffed clothes in a small bag.

"Nothing. Don't worry about it. I just have to go."

"You're not going to that bastard's house!" Lovino yelled out, glaring.

Feliciano looked up finally, "It's an emergency, I have to."

"Then I'm going with you!"

"Look, I know you're worried about m-"

"Haha, worried! Like hell!"

Feliciano tilted his head confused, but decided to say nothing. Instead, he grabbed the bag and his phone and walked pass Lovino to the front door, full ready to leave him here. Ludwig needed him and that's where he was going, whether or not Lovino wanted him to. He'd stayed in this house for far to long.

Lovino cursed under his breath, yelling out for Feliciano to at least wait outside as he shoved random clothes into his own bag. Like hell if his brother was going to Germany alone.

* * *

Arthur paced in front of the four who sat on the couch. Once Alfred, Arthur, and Matthew had gotten there, Ludwig had told them everything about his nightmares. Slender was planning for a while to come back and finish what he started. Everything Ludwig had said was everything Arthur witnessed in his dreams as well. As far as Arthur knew, Alfred didn't have nightmares, but that wouldn't stop Slender from killing everyone to get to him and Ludwig.

Gilbert sat on the right side of Ludwig with his arms crossed. He obviously didn't like the fact that the Brit and the obnoxious American were here. And not only that, that wuss of an Italian was coming as well. And everyone seemed to forget about Francis. He was involved as well. What about him?

"We'll have to try to get a hold of that bloody frog, " Arthur finally spoke up, crossing his arms, "I've been trying for a year and he never answers my calls."

"Are we even sure he's alright? He's missed tons of meetings and hasn't sent any paperwork in either. What if-"

"Dude, let's not go there!" Alfred cut Ludwig off, waving his hands.

"I'll call him."

All eyes moved to stare at Gilbert who had been silent untill now.

"What? It's not like I'm saving the world or somethin', though I probably could. It's just a phone call," Said albino shrugged as he pulled his phone out.

He turned it on speaker and sat the device on the coffee table, moving to sit in the floor to be close to it. Finally someone picked up, answering with an almost inaudible 'hn?'.

"Yo, Francy Pants! What's up?"

"Oh, it's you. I was afraid it was one of the others..."

"Got any plans today?"

"Non..."

"You should come over then! I convinced West to finally pull that piece of shit grill out and clean it, so we're gunna use it!"

Silence.

Gilbert sighed, "Come one, you've stayed in that dark old house alone for far to long. Time to get out and do something!"

Francis huffed a bit, "Fine. I'll be there soon."

"Alright!" Gilbert hit end and looked up happily, "Yup, I'm awesome."

* * *

**Alright! Tell me how I did with Lovino and Gilbert, this is my first time writing for the two so I've never done it before. I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter! **

**Love, ShuChan**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia, Slenderman, or the Slenderman Wikis.**

* * *

Francis sighed as he pulled into the drive of Gilbert's shared home with Ludwig. Well, it wasn't really Gilbert's house, but he talked about it as if it were. So, to settle all the fighting, everyone else just says it's Gilbert's house.

The tall blonde walked up the steps and knocked on the door, freezing when it opened slightly. So, did they randomly always keep their front door open? Shrugging, he entered, wiping his feet on the small rug there. He walked into the living and looked around puzzled. Where were they? Clearly they couldn't already be outside, could they?

Deciding to check anyway, he walked for the back door and opened it, pausing when he saw who was there. The two people he didn't want to see. He spent a full year avoiding them and he wasn't sure if he were ready to face them.

"Hey, you made it!" Gilbert smiled over at the man standing on the porch.

The others looked up, all their eyes meeting. Francis looked at each of them and turned to leave, going back through the door and into the house.

"Francis, stop!" Arthur followed, grabbing the man's wrist before he could reach the front door, "You can't keep avoiding me forever!"

"Like hell, get off me."

"Why are you acting like this? Shouldn't it be me avoiding you?" Arthur huffed out.

"Exactly, that's my problem! How are you not pissed at me? You're pissed at me for little things that hardly ever matter and now that I've endangered your life, you're okay with it?"

Arthur, a bit taken aback, cleared his throat before responding, "Look, this time, it wasn't really your fault. I can't blame you for this."

"Why not? You blame me for everything else. If I hadn't kicked the ball, he would have never seen you, and I can't stop thinking about it. I'm sorry, but I can't face you right now..." Francis shook his head before turning to leave again.

"God dammit, Francis, I'm trying to talk to you!" Arthur yelled out, following again.

"Well, I **don't** want to talk to you!"

"Stop running away, for once in your life!"

Francis stopped mid-way to his car. He didn't want to be here. The longer he was out of his house and near Arthur, the worse he felt.

"Everytime one of us talk to you or a conversation becomes too much, you leave! Grow up, Francis! There's a time for sulking and there's a time for acting like an adult and right now, I need you to act like an adult..."

Sighing, Francis turned to face to shorter blonde, their eyes connecting. For the first time in a year, Arthur stood in front of the man who he begrudgedly had to thank for having a hand in saving his life. They stood in silence for a while before either of the two spoke up.

"He's back, Francis. And I needed to talk to you. That's why Gilbert called you."

"Back...?" Francis questioned, "How..?"

The blonde shrugged in his response, "I don't know. He's been contacting me and Ludwig through dreams again."

Francis sighed, looking at the ground for a minute before sporting a rather dashing smile, "How can I help?"

* * *

Feliciano walked up the porch steps to the front door, turning to see if Lovino was following. Said Italian was sitting in the car still, arms crossed. obviously he didn't want to be here. And he didn't want Feliciano to be here either. But, it was his decision to follow. Just as it was Feliciano's decision to come. Lovino didn't have to!

The other boy let out a sigh as he watched his brother pout in said car. He'd rather not fight tonight. He hated fighting. Plus, two Italians starting a fight with each other on a German man's front porch would look rather silly and probably cause a few unwanted people to join. And that fact scared Feliciano. A lot. So, he'd just let his brother pout it out.

He turned and opened the door, walking in silently. The noise from the TV was playing faintly in the living room and Feliciano assumed everyone was in there. He placed his bag down and walked in through the arch way and looked at everyone. They were all glued to the television screen and hadn't even noticed his entrance.

"Ve~ Guys, I'm here!"

No response.

"Guys?"

Silence. Feliciano decided to turn his attention onto said device and froze.

_'And, as seen here, the police are currently trying to identify the body of a local man who was found dead in the woods earlier this week. Witnesses say they found him while hiking attached, literally, to a tree with a note pinned to his clothing. The police say there are currently no suspects in the case, but the note is pointing to two people that they believe are some how related, native Ludwig Beilschmidt and British man Arthur Kirkland. If anyone knows the location of these two men, please contact authorities as soon as possible.'_

* * *

**Dun dun dun! Seems Slender's calling them out, eh? What'll they do now? Guess you'll have to wait :D. Hope everyone enjoyed this chapter. I worked hard on it D:.**

**Love, ShuChan**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia, Slenderman, or the Slenderman Wikis.**

* * *

They each stared at the television in unison, all of them sporting rather horrified and confused looks. Why would Slender kill a man who none of them knew? What was his purpose? That note clearly said more than what the police were going to let on, obviously. But, to find out, Ludwig and Arthur would have to go to the station. And, the problem with that is, the police probably think they may be suspects.

"What the fuck, dude...?" Alfred finally spoke up. The news went off and faded into a commercial.

Arthur sighed, burying his face in his hands as Ludwig sat in silence, staring at the screen in thought. Gilbert sat beside him, positively seething with anger. He wanted so badly to punch that no-faced asshole where the sun didn't shine!

Finally, Lovino trudged in, dropping his bag anywhere as he stared at everyone in the living. Not the most pleasant atmosphere to walk into. Everyone was clearly in distress.

"The hell's wrong with you bastards?" Lovino asked, raising an eyebrow.

Feliciano looked over at his brother, unsure of how to explain it. He couldn't just come out and tell him, Lovino would drag him back home kicking, screaming, and crying. Sadly, if you waited to long, Gilbert would eventually decide to take matters into his own hands. Like always.

"That Slenderwhatever just killed some poor fuck to call West and Artie out," he announced, arms crossed over his chest.

Lovino paused for a bit before directing a look towards Feliciano, "Yeah, we're going home! I've had enough, screw these bastards!"

"I'm not going, Lovi! I want to stay.."

"Why? You'll just end up emotionally scarred like the last fucking time!" he yelled out, balling his fists at his sides.

"Stop being unawesome and let him decide for himself..." Gilbert sighed out.

"As if you're one to talk! You've had that poor bastard locked up in his own house for almost as long as Feli! So don't lecture me about taking care of a sibling!" Lovino yelled out, glaring at the albino while pointing towards said blonde.

Gilbert stood up, kicking off the small coffee table his feet had been propped on not a minute before, "Don't yell at me, you fucking pussy! Raise your voice at me again and I'll personally see to it that you'll never speak again!"

"Gilbert, sit."

Said albino turned to yell at his brother but decided against it. Fighting clearly wasn't going to solve anything. Why did Lovino have to become involved anyway? What good would he be besides a distraction? Sighing, Gilbert sat back down, propping both feet up on the coffee table again. Ludwig shook his head before speaking up.

"Look, I understand you're mad, but yelling and fighting among ourselves won't work. You can be pissed at me and Arthur for as long as you want to, but if you want Feliciano safe, then shut up for once and help."

Lovino directed a glare at the man before crossing his arms and giving an almost inaudible 'tch'. Finally, the fighting would stop. If only for a little while. Ludwig sat back against the couch, looking around at everyone that sat in his living room. If him, Francis, Alfred, and a little help from Feliciano killed Slender the last time, surely they could again, right? But, how would that be done exactly? The last time they have to find the last note. But, now what? What was the hidden key to his demise this time? Obviously it wouldn't be notes, that would be way to easy.

"When are we going?"

Ludwig looked over at the Brit with a questioning look. "Go where?"

"The bloody police station. If we're going to figure this out, we need that letter."

True. Ludwig gave a short nod and stood up along side the other blonde. Arthur pulled Alfred to a standing position, obviously volunteering him to come. Gilbert, sighing, stood up as well.

"Guess I better go too, then," he groaned out, stretching, "Better than sitting here with the Pansy Twins."

"Bastard!"

* * *

Ludwig sat in the interrogation room with Arthur sitting beside him. Arthur kept his gaze down at the table, lost in thought. Neither of the two had said anything since their time of being here. The police had left them a few minutes ago to retrieve the note they had found. Ludwig had to play translator for both the police and Arthur, it was starting to become a pain. He was almost happy when they left.

So far, their story was this.

They didn't know who the man was and he didn't look familiar, as far as they could tell. Neither of the two had any clue why the note was addressed to them, but they would like to see it. They made sure the police understood that none of their friends knew the man either and that none of them had been in the woods at all recently.

The police gave up after Ludwig kept insisting the note be seen, so they went to fetch it a moment ago. Gilbert and Alfred sat outside in the lobby waiting for the two blondes. They too sat in silence.

"Dude, what if, like, they think they're lieing and lock them up?"

"What kind of crack pot reason could they think of to throw them in jail? That'd be really unawesome," Gilbert spat, arms crossed.

"I'm just saying. I mean, Artie can't really understand German. And police officer's can be such asshole when interrogating. I dunno, I'm just worried," The American sighed out.

Gilbert looked over at the boy finally before huffing, "I'm worried too. That's my brother in there, for God's sake. But, sitting out here pissing on yourself won't make anything any better. So, stop whining already, okay?"

Their eyes met as Alfred frowned towards the man sitting beside him. That's probably the best Gilbert could manage as reassurance, so Alfred sighed in response before looking over at the door Ludwig and Arthur had disappeared behind. Two officer's had walked out a few minutes ago and left the two blondes in there. That's what worried Alfred the most. Not knowing what was going on and being left in the dark sucked.

Said blonde had paced in front of the chairs they sat on about ten times. He was so bored and worried, he didn't know what to do. He wanted to walk into the room. See what the hell was going on. But he knew he'd be shoved out and made to wait again. So, he'd have to play this game of lesser knowledge untill someone finally let the two other blondes out of that "cage" they've got.

The door finally opened, Arthur and Ludwig looked up at the police officer who walked in. The man looked at Ludwig and handed him the note. Arthur watched cluelessly as the man pointed at the note and talked it over with Ludwig. Said blonde's blue eyes skimmed the paper as his face began to pale.

Curiosity getting the better of him, Arthur scooted closer to the man and looked at the note as well. His eyes widened a bit as he read over the words. Slender meant serious business this time...

* * *

Back at Ludwig's place, Feliciano paced rapidly in front of the television. Lovino sat on the couch attempting to watch said television as his brother paced back and forth in front of it. Getting angrier by the minute, Lovino shoved the coffee table into the other brunette's way, causing Feliciano's knees to hit it and face planet the wooden piece of furniture.

"Ve~...what was that for, Lovi?" Feliciano asked, looking up from his position.

"Stop walking in front of the damn TV for five minutes and maybe I wouldn't have done it."

"That's rather mean..." Francis said with a raised eyebrow. 'Mean, but funny.'

Lovino scoffed, rolling his eyes, "He'll live. He's survived everything else so far, apparently."

"But, aren't you worried? They're our friends!" exclaimed the other brother.

"Your friends. I'm not friends with those bastards."

"Lovi..show more compassion."

Francis had to snort at that. Why was he the one elected to babysit these two?

Lovino, glaring over at the blonde, snorted back, "Fuck you."

"That could be arranged."

"Like hell!"

And that was when Francis' face became very well acquainted with the remote to Ludwig's television. And it hurt. Damn, Lovino had a good arm for someone who ran away most the time! Feliciano watched from a safe distance, mouth covered. He knew it was going to happen, but it didn't cease to surprise him how hard Lovino had thrown it. Francis glared a bit at the man and scooted further down the couch. That was really uncalled for, and at such a time like this.

Finally, the front door opened and Feliciano and Francis perked up a bit, ready to hear the news. Ludwig and Arthur walked in first, still looking rather pale as Gilbert and Alfred followed behind. As Lovino went back to channel surfing like always, Francis decided he'd be the one to ask.

"So..?"

* * *

**Mwahaha, cliffy! So soon, I know...I just had to! **

**Anyway, I hope everyone liked this new chapter, I worked hard on it. Trust me, Slender is coming. He's just hiding in the shadows. He just had to lure them into one spot before attempting anything ^_^!**

**Love, ShuChan**


	5. Chapter 5

**Alright. My reason for updating so soon...erm, I slightly forgot that Matthew was there as well... I felt so bad when I realized it that I had to write this as fast as I could lolz. It was a total accident.**

**I'm sorry Mattie! D:**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia, Slenderman, or the Slenderman Wikis.**

* * *

Arthur looked over at Francis before sighing. He pulled out a piece of paper from his pocket and handed it over to Francis.

"Before the guards took it away, I copied down what was written while Ludwig distracted them," he said, watching as Francis unfolded the note.

Feliciano, curious, walked over and leaned in to read alongside the Frenchmen, even though everyone was pretty sure he wouldn't understand the extent of all this.

"Hey, dudes," Alfred spoke up, looking around the room, "Where's Mattie?"

Suddenly, everyone looked up, including Lovino. Eyes roamed around the living room, looking for said Canadian who was no where in sight.

"You don't think.." Arthur looked up at Alfred, worry etched in his eyes.

Said American growled, "I swear to God, if he's touched him..."

The group looked around the house. In every room, corner, closet, hell even the attic was searched. But no Matthew. Francis sighed as he plopped down onto the coffee table. They'd looked everywhere and they couldn't find him. Clearly Arthur was panicked. And it was an understatement if someone said Alfred was worried. And once again, Francis had to blame himself. He was right here and if Slender had indeed gotten to Matthew, it was his fault. He stared down at the note in his hands, contemplating on reading it before something else bad had happened.

"Matthew, get away from him!"

Everyone jumped at Arthur's voice and darted for the back door. Arthur ran quickly down the porch steps, running towards the blonde that was lazily walking across the yard towards the forest. If took a while, but everyone eventually found him. The man in question. That sinister smirk playing on his lips. The laugh that would make anyone's blood run cold.

Lovino stared at him wide-eyed. So this was the tormentor? He pulled Feliciano closer to him as they hid behind everyone else. Francis practically leaped off the steps, Alfred following closely behind, as they ran after Arthur and Matthew. Arthur pulled on the boy's sleeve, trying to force him to a stop.

"Matthew, snap out of it!" He yelled, attempting to pull the boy back again, "Bloody hell, leave him alone!"

"This is your own fault, lad. If you would have just died quietly, his life would be spared."

Arthur glared at the man, but quickly looked back up at Matthew. His eyes were dazed as he made his way towards the tall man who had reduced Arthur tears many nights. The man that now struck fear in Arthur's very soul. Francis made it first, grabbing the boy by his shoulder. He pulled him back roughly and stood in front of him. Thankfully it stopped Matthew in his tracks.

Alfred slid to a stop, almost running into Arthur as he went to check on Matthew. Said Brit turned to look at Slender, only to see the man had disappeared. His hold on Matthew died and the boy crumbled into Francis' arms, out cold. Lovino and Feliciano opened the door as Francis and Alfred helped carry the boy inside, Arthur following quickly after.

Gilbert looked over at Ludwig, whose eyes were staring out into the forest just beyond his home, before speaking, "West? You alright?"

Said blonde stared over at his brother, looking him over before letting out a long sigh, "I've been better..."

He turned on his heel and walked back inside, leaving the door open for his brother. Gilbert let his eyes scan the trees before being satisfied enough to go back in and shutting and locking the door behind him.

_'Arthur and Ludwig._

_I've only been here for five minutes, and my pawns are already set into play._

_It's great to be home.'_

* * *

**So that's what happened to Mattie! Yeah, I know this doesn't sound scary enough, but I had to have some way of explaining where the hell Matthew disappeared too instead of him randomly popping up because I'm an ass-hat and forgot he had tagged along D:...I feel so bad! Anyway, I hope everyone enjoyed nonetheless! I'm going to take a small nap now! Reviews make me happy!**

**Love, ShuChan**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello everyone. Sorry for my brief absence. I've been sick a lot, here recently. So I'll be having a few small absences from the constant updates every so often. Not big ones, just a few days to rest between posts. So, I hope I haven't lost anyone's interests in Slender 2! I've been wanting to write for it for a while now! Here's the newest chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia, Slenderman, or the Slenderman Wikis.**

* * *

Arthur sat in the room they had laid the unconscious Matthew in. He couldn't forgive himself for almost letting the boy be caught by that damned Slender. The Brit was so mad he couldn't see straight. Just the thought of Matthew being subject to whatever brutality Slender had against the others and himself made Arthur regret ever letting the boy in his house. Clearly Slender was going to use any means necessary to get to Arthur and Ludwig and trying to abduct Matthew was all the proof he needed of that.

The door opened silently and Gilbert poked his head in, smiling slightly at Arthur who looked over. It had been a few days since Slender had tried to take Matthew and the Canadian hadn't woken up since. Nothing they did would get the Canadian to acknowledge that he wasn't the only one in the room, much less open his eyes and it worried Arthur.

"How's he doing?" Gilbert asked softly as he shut the door gently.

Arthur let out a silent sigh, "Same as yesterday... I wish I knew what was wrong with him. I can't help him if I know next to nothing about why he's like this..."

"Trust me, we all wish we could help him. That Slender guy is way un-awesome..."

Letting out a more irritated sigh, Arthur leaned back in his chair, rubbing his temples. He'd been up for three days straight watching over Matthew. Everyone had been on edge and the stress wasn't helping his sleeping pattern any more than the amount of worry he had for said boy. Him and Gilbert had switched stations a few times so Arthur could at least take a nap, but Arthur wasn't sure if he wanted to right now.

"C'mon, you should get something to eat and take a nap. Least have an awesome round of sex with Alfred!"

"You are so not helping..."

Gilbert laughed his trademark laugh, "But, seriously. You should at least go eat if you don't want to sleep."

Knowing Gilbert at least had a point, Arthur nodded and stood, allowing the albino to sit down in the chair. The Brit walked out of the room and towards the kitchen where the others were seated. Ludwig, Francis, both Feli and Lovi, and Alfred were gathered around the kitchen table talking. Actually talking! It was weird enough seeing Alfred and Feliciano act so serious, but to see Lovino not screaming and yelling about everyone being 'stupid bastards' and that he didn't have time for this was weird. And Francis not groping anyone or making a pass at someone was even weirder!

Arthur slowly walked over to the group to listen in a little bit. They were all going over plans on how to at least avoid Slender until they could think of something that could help them fight back. Antonio was mentioned a few times, to that of which Lovino quickly shot down with foul words and a few glares to everyone who agreed. He slowly sat down beside Alfred who gave him a small smile before going back to the conversation.

"Look, dudes...I think we should just skip town all together. Go to someone else's house who doesn't believe in any of this crazy stuff!"

Lovino huffed before looking at Germany, "For once, I've gotta agree with him. If your own damned country is Slender's home, then there's no way we could hide from him here. We've gotta go some place else."

"Ve~ I vote Antonio's!"

"Shut the hell up, Feliciano! We're not going to that bastard's house!"

"Why don't we go back to the UK? We could get Artie's brother's to help! They know a whole crap load of magic-"

"Like bloody hell I'm asking any of them for help! You didn't even mention it to Matthew, so why the bloody hell should I tell any of them?!"

"Angleterre, that's our best bet. We've got to get Matthieu out of here, maybe then he'll wake up. And for all we know, your brother's may know a spell to wake him!"

"No! I'm not running to them for help! That's exactly what they've been waiting for!"

"Artie, can't you put this aside for Mattie's sake? He could never wake up and you're worried about some stupid sibling rivalry..."

Arthur glared at his boyfriend before responding, "Fine. Whatever. We'll take Matthew to the bloody UK then! But I'm not going willingly, just so you know!"

"I know, babe. Don't worry, if they think you're in trouble, they shouldn't be to mean to you!"

* * *

"So my wee little brother is in trouble, you say?"

"Allistor, not now, please? This is serious!"

"Serious? I'm sure it is! What with this Slender fellow following you around!" The redhead let out a loud laugh as he leaned against the door frame of the front door.

Arthur growled and pushed the man aside, allowing Francis to carry Matthew into the building as the others followed behind Arthur. Allistor rolled his eyes and shut the door, walking into the living room. Francis gently sat Matthew down onto the couch and put a pillow under the boy's head to make him more comfortable. Alfred let out a sigh and plopped onto the recliner that was beside said couch, propping his feet onto the coffee table.

"Where are the others?" Arthur asked, looking over at his brother.

"The hell if I know, I'm not they're keeper. Why don't you call them, oh great British Empire?"

"I bloody hate you.." The Brit ground out while pulling out his cell.

Just then, the front door opened up and two other men walked in. One with his arms crossed and the other looking as if he didn't even want to be there in the first place. Allistor gave them a half-assed wave before landing onto the loveseat, crossing his arms behind his head. The one with his arms crossed looked over at Arthur, eyebrows furrowed.

"So. You called us here for some weird family reunion?"

"Oh, of course. Because I just couldn't bloody wait to see all of you again!"

"Arthur, just answer the question, dammit."

"We're being stalked."

"By Slenderman!"

"Allistor!"

"Hold on," the other redhead cut in, "Slenderman? Really? Arthur, did you mess up on a spell or something?"

"Yes, blame it on my spellcasting, Conner."

"I'm being serious, Arthur!" Conner said with an added glare.

"If I may, could I interject here for a short while?"

The three brothers looked over to Francis with curious looks, but none said anything. Francis cleared his throat before continuing, explaining the incident that happened when Francis had kicked Arthur's ball into the forest and Slender had met him. The three older nations looked between each other before directing looks at Arthur.

"Why is it that we're just now hearing about this?" Allistor spoke up, glaring slightly.

Arthur let out a sigh, "Yes, the first thing I thought of was telling my three elder brothers who wanting little to nothing to do with me. That makes a lot of sense, Allistor, I wonder why I never thought of it."

"Arthur, I'm serious. Obviously Francis couldn't help you."

"Hey!"

"Allistor has a point," Conner announced, placing his hands on his hips, "You should have at least told Dylan. He lived closer to you than we did."

Dylan sighed, "And now he's after all of you, I take it?"

"Yeah, pretty much dude!" Alfred said from his spot on the recliner.

"Perfect.."

* * *

**Yup. I have no clue what I'm doing when it comes to Arthur's brothers! So, aside from their 'hidden brotherly love' and a few quirks to their attitudes, this is going to be rough. But, I wanted more characters so, I added them. Antonio will come as well, but me and a friend thought of why they call for "Zorro" to come to the rescue of Lovino xD! **

**Once again, sorry for my short absence. I had horrible writer's block plus I was sick. So, to make up for it, I'm going to attempt to write at least two more chapters after this one! I hope everyone likes it as I try my best to work around Conner, Allistor, and Dylan! Bare with me, it gets better...I assure. Reviews make me happy!  
**

**Love, ShuChan  
**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia, Slenderman, or the Slenderman Wikis.**

* * *

Book upon book was thrown from the shelves as the four UK nations looked through each of them. None of them held any clue about how Slender could be killed again or how he even came back to begin with! And on top of that, none of the books even touched the subject of Matthew's sudden comatose state. All of these books were pretty much useless. Not a single one held any valuable information about what they could do to prevent Slender from at least finding them, let alone killing him again.

Arthur sighed as he sat down at the chair that was in front of his desk. He silently rubbed his temples, knowing full well a headache was about to start. Today just got worse and worse by each passing second and not even his own brothers could help him! Arthur knew Slender wasn't human. Killing him the first time was rather difficult and he himself was sure he was going to die, and killing a nation isn't an easy thing do to. But Slender was so powerful then so obviously he would be powerful, if not more, now.

"Look, we'll find something, alright? I'll go home and gather my books and come back, alright?" Conner announced, looking over at Arthur.

"What does it matter? Nothing seems to know anything about him and now I've dragged you three into it and he's probably already bloody followed us here!"

Allistor let out a puff of air as he slammed his book shut, "Can't we just shoot his arse or something? Isn't that what you guys did before?"

"Yes, but we found his weakness. I highly doubt he'd let something like that be his downfall again."

"Got a point..." Dylan agreed as he glanced over at Allistor.

"This is all just a bunch of bullshit!" the Scot called out, pushing the book off his lap and into Conner's waiting arms.

While mumbling about treating the books with more respect, Conner went over to the bookcase and placed a few of them back. They had been in here for hours while the others stayed in the living room attempting to wake Matthew or glancing out the window for Slender. Or, in Feliciano's and Lovino's cases, hiding. Yes, today was indeed horrible.

"Dudes..."

All four nations looked over at the door of the study, spotting Alfred sporting a rather serious face. Alfred looked between the four of them before resting his eyes on Arthur, "I think Matthew is trying to wake up, but he keeps talking in his sleep..."

"Excuse me..?" Arthur asked, furrowing his brows.

"C'mon, I'll show you."

The four brothers looked between each other before following said American to the living room. Francis, Ludwig, Feliciano, and Lovino were all crowded around Matthew, mumbling to each other. Arthur pushed his way through to get to the boy, gently sitting beside him on the couch to see what was wrong with him as his brothers joined the crowd around the couch.

Matthew was indeed mumbling something, but Arthur wasn't sure what. Bending down to hear better, he shushed everyone around him as he concentrated on Matthew's voice. While listening to what appeared to be incoherent rambling, Arthur's eyes widened as he realized what exactly Matthew was muttering.

_"Der Großmann_

_Oh, should I travel through the woods._

_Or should I not, wishing I should._

_For above me lurks within the trees_

_No one could hear my deathly screams."_

"The bloody hell...?"

_"The palest man, the blackest suit._

_Bigger than the tallest brute._

_Six black arms will grab you up._

_Or stalk you till you just give up."_

Arthur blinked back tears as he listened closer, trying to remember every word, knowing the others would ask him what Matthew was saying once he was finished. He readjusted himself to hear the rest of this creepy poem, one of which he knew neither him nor Francis taught the boy.

_"A top hat bares upon his head._

_Makes your soul fill up with dread._

_He takes you when you least expect._

_Boil you up and eat your neck._

_He'll leave your body, not to eat._

_But staple your corpse on a tree._

_Fear the man, the slender man._

_For he can do what no one can."_

The Brit slowly sat up after Matthew stopped talking. Green eyes stared down onto the pale face of the Canadian, filling up with unshed tears. Never in his life had he heard a poem such as this. Where had Matthew heard it? Slender wasn't talking through him, was he? Could he do such a thing? He looked up into the expectant faces of the other nations crowded around him and the now sleeping Matthew. As he blinked away the tears, he cleared his throat wondering if he should repeat what he just heard.

* * *

**Like I said, another chapter is coming to make up for my lack of updates! I had to make an apology for being such an ass-hat and not updating anytime soon, so here it is! Thank God my writer's block is gone, I can finally update. Hope everyone enjoyed this chapter as well. Reviews make me happy!**

**Love, ShuChan**


	8. THE REAL Chapter 8!

**Hello everyone! Update and CHAPTER! Yes, my computer is still broken and I've been using my girlfriend's laptop to update random stories. Because I wasn't feeling up to remembering everything I had written and saved to my computer, I didn't particularly want to update. But, because I feel bad for leaving everyone without updating, I'm going to use my ENORMOUS amount of free time to work mainly on Slender! That's right! I've got so much free time, I've got nothing better to do than search up random Slender related things to help me write this b! So, here goes nothing! My attempt at writing chapter 8! I hope it's good, because I'm wanting some major things to go down!**

**'But, Shu, why are you writing now? Why not wait until your laptop comes back from the doctor's?' Why? Well because one generous Anon reviewer told me to look up Tribe Twelve! Yup! Don't watch those half asleep, shit gets real. Very real.**

**Anywho! The story continues!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia, Slenderman (because if I did, I'd be beast during a Zombie Apocalypse and God wouldn't allow that [Slender: Dammit...] I know...), nor any of the Slenderman Wikis or videos or pictures or blogs or anything related to Slender!**

* * *

****Arthur looked between the other nations that gathered around him and Matthew. How could he explain this? Obviously a few of them would start to, lack of a better phrase, freak out. But he wasn't sure he was willing to tell them the whole poem. Maybe half? Of course, Francis would know he was lying on spot. Bloody frog. Standing from the dark green couch, Arthur cleared his throat. That poem was disturbing, lack of a better word. And it chilled him to the bone. Matthew, meanwhile, lay still as if nothing had happened. As if he didn't just wake up out of no where and mumble the most obscene poem anyone had ever heard. Who would write such a thing? Turning to the others, Arthur let out a sigh. Here goes nothing...

* * *

"What do you mean he recited that WHOLE poem?!"

"Dudes, this is getting really freaky!"

"Ve~ I want to go home, fratello!"

"Stop clinging to me, you bastard!"

"Like hell if that Slenderfucker thinks he can outsmart ME! I'm to awesome for him!"

It was safe to say that reciting Matthew's little poem had indeed ensured chaos. Everyone was more than just a 'little disturbed'. They were downright pissed. And Arthur recalled someone bursting into tears in the middle of his recital. Either way, he had decided to just come out and say everything. Keeping everyone in the dark had gotten them into this mess to begin with and sticking to that logic wouldn't help anything.

"So, that's all he said, mon ami...?"

Arthur looked into the hurt and confused eyes of his long time 'friend' and let go of a sigh, "I'm afraid so. Had any of you heard him say anything before?"

"No..." Alfred finally spoke up, "Just a lot of mumbling..."

"And crazy laughter!"

"More like chuckling, Feliciano.."

"Clearly this fucker's messing with us," spat the Scot next to Arthur, "Bring his pale ass down here, I'll teach him not to mess with my family!"

"Allistor, he can't be killed! It's not that easy!" Arthur scolded.

"You and your band of idiots did it before right?! Well, I'll be damned if we don't do it again!"

Sighing for what seemed like the hundredth time that day, Arthur turned to his older brother, "Like I said, we had found his weakness then. Purely by accident, but we figured it out. Before it was too late. I highly doubt he'd let the notes-"

Everyone stared at the Brit as he paused, being lost in thought. Each nation looked at each other as Arthur stayed silent. Had he thought of something?

"Artie..? You okay babe?"

"The poems..."

"What about them?" Ludwig asked, finally looking up from the table.

"What if the poems are his weakness? Maybe it's a chant, or a secret message. I saw a different one I think in one of the books!"

Dylan perked up, "I think I did as well! Artie, you might be onto something!"

"Conner, you'll need to go to your house and get the rest of the books mum left us. If the poems are it, I want to see how many there are of him."

* * *

Night fall floated swiftly across the world. For some, sleep came easy. But for everyone residing in the Kirkland home, sleep was a mere wish. Italy and Romano and curled up on the love seat together, not wanting to leave each other's sides. Gilbert and Ludwig had taken the pull out in the den (which was located in the very lavish basement. But really, no amount of carpet or furniture can make a basement less creepy!). Allistor and Dylan had taken the guest room while Arthur and Alfred took Arthur's usual bedroom. Conner had stayed home to gather as many books as he could find and had informed Arthur that he'd be back early the next morning. So everyone attempted to find sleep that night.

After a few hours of channel flipping for Lovino and both German nations, they had eventually drifted off as they subconsciously left the television sets on. Allistor was snoring before Dylan even had a chance to cover up and soon, he too had drifted off. Alfred had fallen into a deep sleep before Arthur had even changed clothes. The Brit swore he'd never be able to sleep, but alas as soon as his head hit the pillow, he was out.

The house was still. Very quiet. The only noise in the house was from the two televisions in the living room and den. Matthew was still in his comatose state and the rest of the nations were sleeping loudly. Crickets chirped outside lazily without a care in the world, as if nothing was happening around them. As if Slenderman wasn't watching the house from outside...

A few creeks here, a thumb there. Normal noises every house makes when it 'settles'. At least, that's what Ludwig always told him. Feliciano sat curled up with his brother as he looked around the dark living room. Though the television was on, he was still a bit scared. His senses were heightened and he was tense all over, waiting for that random shadow that he was sure to pass by the open doorway of the living area. Maybe Slenderman wouldn't be after him though. If one would put aside the fact that it was Feliciano who had found the last note, then one would think Feliciano didn't do anything! Maybe Slenderman thought that way as well? It was just a note and he was after Arthur first! Who wouldn't want to chase Arthur! Right?

Another creek and Feliciano was practically hiding underneath Lovino's sleeping figure behind him. It would be an understatement if Feliciano said he was afraid. What he wouldn't give to be down there with Gilbert and Ludwig... As least they were tall and strong and seemingly afraid of nothing! Blinking once, Feliciano could have sworn he saw a small shadow pass by the open doorway. Maybe it was just the cat...? Arthur's cat had to be around here somewhere, right? That had to be him!

'Rrrooeeww...'

Arthur stirred from his light sleep and looked down at his cat that was currently hunched over at the end of his bed. Upon closer inspections, Arthur could see that every hair was standing on end and the cat's tail was upright. It couldn't be... Could it?

"What's wrong..?" he hummed, reaching out for the cat.

Said animal let out another low growl, hissing slightly as he bared his fangs. Every fiber in Arthur's being told him that his lovable kitten wasn't just seeing something... His cat was hardly ever aggressive and hearing growls like that from his cat had to mean something bad. Gulping lightly, Arthur let his curiosity get the better of him and he turned to face the door that was currently ajar -didn't he close that though?- before freezing.

He had found them...

* * *

**MWAHAHAHAHA, I'm so evil making everyone wait so long for an update and ending it with a CLIFFY! -evil laughter-**

**I hope everyone enjoyed, cliffhanger aside! Like I had said before, I'll be updating this one more often as well seeing as I've nothing better to do than get information... -sigh-...I really miss my laptop...**

**Reviews make me happy!**

**Love, ShuChan**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia or anything pertaining to Slenderman (games, wikis, etc.) **

* * *

Though the hall was dark, the outline was clear. It wasn't just an empty doorway Arthur was staring into . It was the faceless head of the man he thought to be dead. Time had seemed to stop as they both sat in silence just staring at each other. Here he sat, face to face, with the man who tried to kill him over a year ago. With the man who wants to not only finish the job, but get rid of his friends and possibly other nations as well. What should he do now? What COULD he do now?

Slowly, Arthur inched his hand closer and closer to Alfred, who still lay asleep and snoring rather loudly, beside him. The more people that were awake in the house, the less of a chance Slender would have to attack them all at once. Of course, he did a pretty damn good job the last time and fighting three people at once. And he could probably handle more than just three people, what everyone witnessed that night was just a small sample of what Slender could do, of that Arthur was sure. Finally, Arthur's hand grazed Alfred's arm. Clutching tightly onto the appendage, Arthur shook the man quickly and he woke up with a start.

"Artie, what the hell, dude? I was-" stopped dead, Alfred's eyes grew wide as he noticed who was standing in the doorway.

Waking Alfred up was a much better situation than facing him alone but it didn't seem to bother the tall fellow. He just stood there, frozen in time. Alfred slowly sat up to get a better look before gulping loudly.

"What should we do...?" the Brit whispered lightly.

"Jump out the window..."

"You're a bloody git!"

_'As lovely as ever I see.'_

Both tensed at the resounding, echoing voice that belonged to the supposed myth. It had been a year since either of the two had heard it and it was still as horrifyingly scary as they remembered. As the trio lapsed into silence, Arthur never let his gaze falter from the tall man. He looked the same. Arms were hideously long. Face was horrifyingly pale. No eyes or mouth, hell not even a sign he ever had ears. But no sign of the damage they had inflicted on him a year ago. It were as if it never happened. As if Slender was never attacked by the three who risked their lives to save Arthur. The atmosphere in the room was thick and unnerving. Everything was silent. Not a sound could be heard throughout the entire house. Arthur's cat sat on the end of the bed, growling that feral growl that was hardly ever used and hardly like him.

"Dude..." Alfred huffed out, "I'm yellin' for Ludwig..."

Scoffing, Arthur rolled his eyes, "That's bloody reasonable-"

"YO, LUDWIG!"

* * *

"How did he even get in here?"

"Like bloody hell if I know, Feliciano and Lovino were the ones sleeping down here, not me!"

"Dudes, stop yellin'! We gotta figure out how to keep him out of here!"

"Stop yellin' my arse. Artie, clearly you 'humble home' isn't safe anymore, we'll have to go some place else."

"I'm not leaving my house, Allistor."

Everyone, aside from Lovino and Gilbert, was awake and arguing about how (if by any means) they could keep Slender from getting in the house. Needless to say, no helpful options opened up and they were arguing in a loop. Everyone would suggest the same thing over and over again and it would turn around into another argument. Obviously there were no way of stopping him, he was practically a ghost. Technically, he had always been one if you count the years he's been 'alive'. Of course, Alfred liked to refer to him as 'ninja Slendy' simply because he hates ghosts and ninjas are 'cool'.

"Where the bloody hell is Conner? Didn't you call him?"

Allistor scoffed, "Of course I bloody called him!"

"Why is everyone fucking yelling..?"

Everyone turned to look at the sleep ridden Lovino who waltzed in drowsily. Rubbing his eye, he looked between everyone who sat in the kitchen currently and was overwhelmed by the feeling that something was wrong. And he knew he didn't even ask what, for something in the back of his mind told him what had happened.

"We need a safe place," Ludwig finally spoke, "Somewhere he doesn't know yet... He's lived in the US, UK, Russia, and obviously my place... So who do we know that would help?"

The room went silent as everyone mulled over the question. Who could they go to that would be both willing to hear them out and take them in? Who was nice enough to not be tempted to call everyone crazy and enjoy the company either way?  
Soon, everyone's eyes grew wide as they lit up with the answer.

"Spain!"

* * *

**Ta da! We're going to Antonio's! :D**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia or anything pertaining to Slenderman. **

* * *

"You're here for what?"

And here they stood, five o clock in the afternoon, on Antonio's doorstep. They had explained the whole thing with Slenderman and now Antonio was staring at them in a mixture of awe and disbelief. Thankfully though he had let them inside before asking why the group was here, he was especially thrown off by the presence of Arthur's three older brothers, and even went as far as making lunch. They each had informed Antonio that he's the only other person they could think of that would help and who Slender didn't know. Most places they could have gone to as a means of escape (Russia's place for example) Slender either already knew or they were afraid of being rejected. Which was quite possible if you enter someone's home and start spewing about how a seven-foot tall, faceless man with six arms is relentlessly stalking you and won't give up until all of you are dead. Antonio, on the other hand, seemed to be taking it rather well. Of course, he could be taking it as a joke. A sick, twisted lie that they had each came up with as means of convincing Antonio to let them stay.

A sigh, "God dammit, Antonio. We're being chased by a six armed freak, do we HAVE to say more?"

Said Spaniard looked over at Lovino before looking over the rest of the group, "Is this really true? I mean, it would be more believable if you had told me you were being stalked by a rapist or a murderer...but a six armed, faceless man? I don't know if I can believe that, amigo."

"You don't have to. Just let us stay here, that's all we ask," Arthur ground out, not liking this much at all.

"All right, all right. I hope you don't mind sharing a few beds though~!"

"As long as I don't have to share with you..."

"Awh, but Lovi~!"

Sighing, Ludwig swiped a hand through his hair, "We just told you our lives are in danger and you're flirting..."

"N-Not really flirting, mi amigo!" Antonio corrected nervously, "Just friendly banter is all!"

"Liar."

"Cállate, Francia! Usted no es el jefe de mí!"

"Mon ami, I may not be the boss of you but I can tell when you are flirting~"

After a long grueling battle of "are not - are so", Lovino and Feliciano were in the kitchen cooking up dinner. Arthur explained everything that had happened last year with Slenderman and that none of them knew why he was back now. Antonio seemed intrigued nonetheless and went to search more things up on said Slenderman. The Spaniard may not have been the sharpest knife in the drawer but he knew his way around a computer. Somewhat. And he was a wiz at finding things. Also somewhat. Nevertheless, Antonio had agreed to help and that dispersed Arthur's worry just a tad. Looking over at the still sleeping figure of Matthew, Arthur slid a few strands of hair out of his face. Thanks to him, Matthew may not ever wake up again. Thanks to him, everyone he knew and loved was in danger. How could this of happened?

A rather loud and urgent knock sounded at the front door, causing everyone in the house (literally) to jump. Feliciano hid behind Ludwig as Romano cowered behind the island. Antonio had popped his head of of the study doorway to peer into the living/dinning room as Alfred, Gilbert, and Ludwig stared at the front door from their spots at the kitchen table. No one made a move for a while. Everyone was content in just sitting there

"Is anyone going to get it?" Antonio finally huffed out.

No answer.

Sighing, Antonio made his way to the door and opened it. No sign that anyone was ever there. Except for a single note tapped to the door. Ripping it off, Antonio read over the lines carefully. Who would have put this there? Why did said person want it to be here? Antonio walked in and walked over to Arthur and handed it over. Claiming that Arthur should read it, Antonio sat down and motioned for the blonde to read it aloud for everyone to hear and by then, the living room was full.

Looking down at said note, Arthur gulped before reading it aloud for the occupants of the living room.

"To find the items for which you seek,  
In dark woods you must peek.  
For deep within Germanic grounds,  
Can your answer be surely found.  
If the man,  
The slender man,  
Comes out to play before you can,  
It's assured that you won't win,  
Nor to see the light again."

* * *

**Aaaannndd, cliffhanger! Sorry, we're about to go to the store so I had to finish it quickly. In the next chapter they'll be breaking the poem down and figuring out what it is Slender whats them to do! Stay tuned! Reviews make me happy!**

**Cállate, Francia! Usted no es el jefe de mí! - Shut up, France! You're not the boss of me!  
**

**Love, ShuChan  
**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia nor anything pertaining to Slenderman or the myth itself. Sadly. I'd really enjoy owning a few Hetalia characters and Slendy would beat up my haters for me. Alas, I'm left with nothing but writing for entertainment... **

* * *

"The hell is that suppose to mean?"

Arthur studied the poem again carefully, "I believe he's...challenging us. Maybe."

"Maybe?" the blonde Germanic nation questioned as he lifted an eyebrow, "What do you mean maybe?"

"Angleterre, what if it's just a joke? A fake letter?" the Frenchman finally spoke up from his seat next to the still unconscious Matthew.

Sighing, Arthur looked up at everyone, "I think he's trying to tell us what we have to search for."

"Yeah! Dudes, Arthie's totally right!" exclaimed the loudmouthed American as he waved his arms around, "What's the first two lines, babe?"

"To find the items for which you seek, in dark woods you must peek."

"So he's totally wanting us to look in the woods!"

Laughing, Antonio gave a playful glance at the oblivious American, "Si, but not just any woods, amigo. Didn't it say something about Germany?"

"For deep within Germanic grounds, can your answer be surely found," reread the Brit.

"So we'll have to travel all the way back to Ludwig's place and search in those woods they found that body?" Francis asked, cooking his head.

"Body?!"

"Calm down, Antonio, that was weeks ago," huffed the short blonde, "Anyway, the next lines are 'If the man, the slender man, comes out to play before you can. It's assure that you won't win, nor to see the light again'."

"Obvious threat," snorted Gilbert, "So, the hell are we looking for?"

The room lapsed into a deafening silence as everyone fell into their own thoughts. Obviously it wouldn't be notes again. Slenderman wouldn't be dumb enough to use that tactic again after last time. What could Slenderman possibly have planned? What could he use? He had used two poems already as if this were some big game to him. Of course, knowing him, it probably were. A sick, twisted game he really enjoyed hosting.

"I got it, dudes! It's a poem! We hafta find a poem!"

Blinking, everyone questioned at once, "How do you know?"

"Duh! He wrote a poem, right? He made Mattie chant, or whatever, a poem. It's gotta be a poem!"

Letting loose a bark of laughter, Allistor finally spoke up, "For once, I think you're right!"

"I'm kind of surprised as well..." Conner finally admitted as his thoughtful expression morphed into a small smile.

Giving his own triumphant grin, Alfred jumped up, "Well let's go! I wanna kick this guy's ass once and for all!"

"Alfred, love, we can't just run in half-cocked..."

"I told you that the last time..."

"Shut up, Ludwig..."

"Can we fight later? I think we should be heading out. We can think of a plan on the way," the Spaniard requested as he stood.

Lovino stood as well, pulling Feliciano to his feet, "At least let's eat first. If we're going to die, I'd rather die with a full stomach."

"Of course, Lovi~! I've been waiting for the food to be done for hours!"

* * *

Upon arriving at Ludwig's house, everyone stood in the living room, staring at the floor in awe. The house was a complete mess. Books, papers, shards of glass were scattered all over the floor, decorating the crème colored carpet like confetti falling from the sky. Tables were over turned and splintered into little chips all over the floor. The coat rack had been thrust into an adjoining wall from the front door and was jutting out like a spear. The hanging ceiling fan was literally hanging by it's imagination as it swing back and forth sadly from the ceiling. Mouth agape, Ludwig looked over the mess carefully, studying everything. Gilbert walked forward and placed a hand on his brother's shoulder, attempting to will his brother into a calmer state as the younger Germanic nation shook with what the others assumed was anger.

"Calm down, West. We can fix this once we get rid of him, all right?"

"Calm down? How can I possibly calm down, Gilbert?!" said nation in question bit back, "Das Arschloch ruiniert unser Haus und Sie versuchen mir zu sagen sich zu beruhigen?!(1)"

"Luddy, es wird in Ordnung sein, das verspreche ich ...(2)"

Glaring, Ludwig looked back at everyone else behind them before stalking off into the kitchen to asses the damage done in said room. Everyone stayed silent for a minute before Dylan cleared his throat and decided to speak, shattering the silence like glass, "We should probably check those woods as soon as possible..."

"He's right," Allistor spoke up, looking toward Arthur, "If we wait any longer, he'll make a mess of more things than just one of our homes."

Nodding, Arthur turned to Alfred and the others as Francis sat Matthew on the couch, "We'll need to call someone to watch over him..."

Antonio looked toward Matthew as well, "Who are we going to call that will believe us?"

"We don't have to tell them about Ninja Slendy," Alfred explained, "Just tell them we're going out to fix the house because some guy broke in and we need someone to look over Matthew, that's all!"

"Danger really makes you come up with good ideas, doesn't it?"

* * *

**So, who should be Matthew's babysitter? :D I really don't know x3. Give me ideas :D? Anyway, I hope you enjoyed! Sorry it took so long to update this! Reviews make me happy!**

**(1): That asshole ruined our house and you're trying to tell me to calm down?!**

**(2): Luddy, it'll be alright, I promise...**

**Love, ShuChan**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hello everyone! I meant to upload this and finish it before Christmas but it didn't work out that way~. My fiancée had caught flu A and I was taking care of her. Then, as I was taking care of her, I caught it. Anyway, here we go~! The last few chapters of Slender 2!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia nor anything based off of the Slenderman myth.**

* * *

Pacing, Arthur watched as Antonio, Francis, and Alfred exhausted their contacts in their cellphones. The dark of night had rolled in swiftly a few hours ago and everyone was dreading going out into the deep woods that were close by. No one particularly wanted to go but everyone knew it was a must.

"Awh, hell..."

Pausing in his steps, Arthur turned to Alfred confused, "What's wrong?"

"I've only got one last person on my contacts and they're at the bottom for a reason..."

The shorter blonde walked over and glanced at Alfred's phone. 'The Commie' blinked lightly as Alfred poked it with his finger, ready to dial te number. Giving a short huff, Francis walked up behind the pair and hit send before Alfred could object and plopped down onto the couch. As the ringing sounded loudly from the other end, Alfred thrust the object into Arthur's hands and sat down as well. Leave it to Alfred to act so childishly...

_"Da?"_

Arthur sighed before huffing out his answer, "I-it's Arthur," he gulped out, "Uhm, I was meaning to ask you something."

_"Oh?"_

"You see, we're having a bit of trouble here at Germany's place and I was wondering if maybe you could come and watch over Matthew for a bit while we sort it out."

_"Canada? What is wrong with him that he can't take care of himself?"_

A pause, "He's...in a coma..."

* * *

"I can't believe you asked Russia to come watch Mattie, dude..."

"Get over it. He's coming and you'll deal with it," the Brit huffed.

A groan, "I don't want him to come...!"

"Alfred..."

A sudden knock stopped the couple mid-argument as Ludwig appeared from cleaning the kitchen and opened the door widely. There stood the tall Russian in his trademark coat and scarf, a smile plastered to his face. Silently, he looked around the still destroyed living room before glancing up at Ludwig.

"You didn't strike me as the messy type~."

Growling, Ludwig stood aside to let the man enter, "Trust me, it wasn't my doing.."

Stepping in, Ivan gave a smile to the pair of previously arguing blondes. Without saying a word, the two nodded, giving him silent smiles in return. After looking around the living room a bit, Ivan cleared his throat before speaking again.

"So, when will someone tell me the truth?"

Awkward pause.

"Th-the truth?"

"Da, the truth."

Looking around the room at each other, Gilbert laughed lightly before speaking for the group, "You wouldn't believe us if we told you."

* * *

**Aannd, done. We're almost on the last chapter guys. It's not too far away, actually. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. I'm sorry I had to end it here, I wasn't sure how to go about telling Russia about Slenderman since technically, Russia would know but hasn't told anyone. Anyway, reviews make me smile! They're the best thing ever!**

**Love, ShuChan~**


	13. Chapter 13

**I'm just wanting to say, thank you to whoever it was that promoted me on tumblr! I don't even use that site and it was rather flattering to know someone likes me so much to go out of their way to do so! Again, thank you, dearest. A lot.**

**Now, on with the story! Side note, because I've had a hard time thinking (mainly about how everyone's going to explain to Russia that they're being stalked by Slenderman), this is going to be one chapter longer than I had planned. Yay~!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia nor anything involved with the Slenderman myth.**

* * *

"You know him?!" came the resounding voices of the surrounding nations in the still destroyed living room.

A bit taken aback, Ivan looked between the group, "Da. Your book did say he was in Russia as well, did it not?"

"Well," hummed the Brit as he crossed his arms in thought, "now that you mention it, it did."

"So, I do indeed know of this 'Slender man'. I always have. I've just never seen him," the other shrugged, a bit nonchalantly.

"Anyway, dudes, we still gotta go into the woods and find those damned poems."

"Poems?"

"Ja, apparently that's our way of stopping him this time," the younger Germanic nation huffed out.

"This time?"

"Yeah, he was stalking Artie a year or so ago," replied the American.

"Oh? Sounds like quite fun! I'll be joining you then!"

"J-joining...? But you were suppose to watch Mat-"

"Artie...don't fight with him..."

* * *

The leaves crunched under the groups feet subtly as they walked between trees in the woods that surrounded Ludwig's home. Flashlights in hand, they each went their separate ways in order to discover whatever it was that Slender had hidden in these woods. Upon Ivan's arrival, the group had agreed that it would be safer to travel with a giant, scary Russian who was hardly afraid of anything and decided to let Dylan and Francis stay with Matthew. Ludwig and Gilbert had decided that covering more ground was necessary and told the rest of them to split into groups. Ivan, Ludwig, Feliciano, and Gilbert would cover the west, Allistor, Conner, and Lovino would cover the east and Alfred, Antonio, and himself chose to stick north. Looking up into the sky, Arthur noticed that the moon hovered just above his head. Was it already that late? Of course, they had wasted quite a bit of time arguing in the house earlier so it didn't particularly surprise him. The wind start to blow lightly, playing with his hair as it made subtle whistling noises around him. But the whistling wasn't the only noise he was hearing.

A fluttering sound, like paper floating in the wind, could be heard if he listened closer. Turning slightly to the right, Arthur followed the noise carefully. If this were a trick and Slender was waiting for him then he'd be damned if he didn't turn this flashlight of his into a temporary weapon!

"Find anything, amigo?"

Jumping nearly ten feet in the air, Arthur whirled around and gave Antonio the hardest of glares the shorter blonde could muster, "You bloody git! You scared the hell out of me!"

"That's what I was going for! But, really, find anything?"

Muttering 'asswipe' under his breath, Arthur turned back around and started on his track towards the sound again, "I was on the verge of finding something until **you** rudely popped out of thin air!"

"Rudely? I consider it a graceful entrance!"

"As graceful as a penguin..."

As Arthur veered his flashlight towards the left, he noticed the light bounced off of something and gave whatever the object was a faint glow. Antonio walked up towards the tree and pulled off a piece of paper that was tacked there. Both looked over the paper carefully as Antonio held it in his hands. Was this what Slender had wanted them to find? There had to be more, this didn't nearly answer all of the questions the two still had.

"Yo dudes! Ya get anything yet?"

Looking up, the Spanish nation held up the small page for Alfred to see, "Just this."

"Huh... I got two of those!"

"Two?" the Brit questioned, stepping forward.

"Yeah. For a ghost, this Slender ninja sure comes up with the best games!" Alfred joked, pulling two folded pieces of white from his pocket.

Eyes scanning them, Arthur looked between his two companions before folding them together and putting them in his own pocket. After discussing what he assumed the papers meant, they each walked towards the west in hopes of finding one of the others. The woods were deathly silent. Normally one would hear the faint chirping of crickets. Or an animal, such as a deer, walking across the leaves on the ground. But the group heard nothing. No walking, no chirping, not even the trickling of a nearby stream. It were as if all wild life vacated the area in fear of something.

"What are you guys doing here? It would be so unawesome if you three said you didn't find shit..."

Rolling his eyes, Arthur looked around for a second before making eye contact with the albino in front of them, "Where's Ludwig?"

"I dunno. Off searching for shit like you three should be doing more than likely."

"Oh, haha," the British nation retorted, "I'm serious. We found some papers and I-"

"You did too?"

Blinking, Antonio tilted his head lightly, "How many did **you** find?"

"Just one," the other shrugged.

"Then that would make four..." muttered the short blonde, "We need to find the others."

Walking for some time, the four searched for the rest of their group. The overwhelming feeling that Slender could be hiding anywhere had dissipated hours ago and each of them started to feel extremely tired. Gilbert often joked that he could sleep forever once this was over with. Neither of them had seen any sign of the others and were starting to get worried. And cold. Not to mention tired. Finally meeting up with both of the Italians, who had some how found each other and had stopped looking to hide behind a tree, they had eventually found the two other halves of the UK, though Conner objected and announced he'd like to be known as just Ireland for he had gained independence a long time ago, and eventually found Ludwig and Ivan. Comparing their searches on the way home, together the group had complied six pieces of paper. Getting back to the house, Francis made sure to be apart of their little gathering in order to figure out what was going on as Dylan was content with staying out of it and watching over Matthew.

"So, mon cher, did you find anything?" the French nation asked as he looked Arthur over.

Handing them over, said blonde nodded, "Yes. But I'm not entirely sure what they could mean."

Opening the first, France's eyes scanned the paper carefully.

'I see you've arrived,  
To the place of your coming demise.  
Look around and you will see,  
That you're not the only ones amongst the trees.'

"Creepy.. And there's six of these?"

"Yes. They start getting scarier as you read on."

He laid the first on the table nearby and opened up the next two, reading them aloud for the rest of the group to hear.

'Here we are again at last,  
So now let's see just how fast.  
Can you save yourselves at all?  
Or will this forest be your fall?'

'Death, death is all I bring,  
Soon you'll be begging me from upon your knees.  
Make hast little ones, for you see,  
This little game has just begun,  
And my little trap as already been sprung.'

"I'm honestly surprised we got out of those woods alive.." Ludwig muttered, more to himself.

Nodding, Gilbert looked over at his long time friend before encouraging him to carry on.

'You lot are so close, but yet so far,  
How could you have forgotten that one little star?  
Will they stay hidden in the mist?  
Or will you realize what you've missed?'

'Hidden in dreams is where I dwell.  
Hiding in the shadows is what I do so well.  
Do you understand now what I'm trying to say?  
You've let me guide you and lead your faith astray.'

"Dreams? Dude, this is so confusing...!"

Arthur looked up at Francis, "Isn't there one more...?"

"Oui, but it's short. All it says is 'Your logic is twisted. Your logic is cruel. He's now in my clutches, And soon you will be too."

The room lapsed into silence. Each of them attempting to figure out what this could mean. What could Slender be up to? Why wasn't he in the woods waiting for them?

"I know.." Conner finally mumbled.

Awaiting for everyone's full attention to be on him, he cleared his throat, "Clearly the first few were meant to lead us off his real target. But if we think about it, who do we always forget?"

"Matthew.." the group answered back.

"And **who's** asleep right now?"

"...Matthew."

"Exactly. So, **who's** dreaming right now?"

"Bloody hell..."

* * *

**And this is where I'll stop it for now! One more chapter and we'll be done! My Slender fics will be completed! On another note, my computer came back from the shop! I can now update quicker! So expect more things from me! I'm planing on also doing a prequel to my 'Scratches' fic, so if anyone is interested in some AusHun action and drama, look there! But don't forget to read the first one! Anyway, I hope everyone who read this enjoyed it! Stay tuned for the next chapter! Reviews make me happy!**

**Love, ShuChan**


	14. Chapter 14

**Here we go with our ending ladies and gentleman! This has been a rather bumpy ride for us, including myself! In the making of this fic, I've gotten sick three times, my computer broke, and I've been suffering from horrible writer's block for the longest time. But, either way, through hell or high water, we've made it! To the end! And here's another successful (self-proclaimed, sue me xD) Hetalia fanfiction I can gladly put under my belt. So now, here goes all my thank you's. To each and every person who has read every single chapter of this story even though I'm rubbish at updating properly. Thank you for sticking through with this entire fanfiction until it saw its end. Thank you everyone for every single review you've ever given me on Slenderman meets Hetalia and Slender 2. Thank you for caring enough to give my other fanfictions the time of day. Thank you for just reading in general. You don't know how much it all means to me, not only as a writer, but as a simple human. Just, thank you.**

**Enough mushy stuff! On with the end of our Slender 2!**

**Disclaimer: I owe nothing but the plot. Anything involved with Hetalia or the Slenderman myth isn't mine.**

* * *

Each of the nations stared down at the still sleeping form of Matthew in confusion. If Slender really was in his dreams, how could they get in there? Could there be any possible way? And the nagging question in almost everyone's mind was, how did Slender man even gain access into Matthew's dreams in the first place?!

"I do believe it would be best if one of us traveled into his mind, da?"

"Oui, I must say I agree."

"It does seem the only way, doesn't it...?"

"Dudes, we gotta do something!"

"Ja...but what?"

"This is so unawesome..."

"Tch...just let the bastard sit in there and wait. He'll come out when we realize none of us is going in after him!"

"But, Lovi, mi amor, what if he decides to kill Matthew from the inside out...?"

"Ve~ he has a point..."

"Bah, that Slender fellow's just all talk! Let me go in there, I'll teach that arse a thing or two!"

"Allistor...thinking with your ass will get you no where..."

"Go to hell Conner!"

"Uhm, if I may make a suggestion..."

At the sound of his voice, everyone turned their attention toward Dylan, the youngest of the UK nations. Clearing his throat, he walked over towards Matthew and sat next to him on what little space there was on the edge of the couch, "There is a way to enter his dreams. But it's rather dangerous. To both him and the travelers."

"I hope to bloody Christ you didn't get this from one of Artie's books, boyo."

"Oi, arse! My books are reliable! Anyway, what have you got in mind?"

* * *

Minutes lapsed into hours as the nations cleared away every and all form of debris from the living room. Dylan hastily drew a circle with, what Alfred calls, weird symbols in the middle of the room. After demanding that Matthew's unconscious body be laid in the middle, he turned to everyone and proceeded to explain to them his plan. In one of Arthur's old books hid a spell. A spell none of the UK nations had ever given thought to try. If they were careful, this could be their one and only chance of getting rid of Slender for good for the spell only worked twice. Once as a way in, and again as a way out. After announcing that only three of them could travel, he explained that if the nations that chose to go stood in the circle with their hands clasped tightly in the other's while encircling Matthew, they could enter his mind. But only for a short while. There was a thirty minute window for them to find, confront, and defeat Slender before the portal was closed for good. Stepping up, Arthur volunteered to go first. Ludwig decided to sit this one out, for he had already saved Arthur's arse once and wasn't up to saving it again. Lovino and Feliciano were more than happy to watch from the sidelines, as well as Spain and France. Gilbert said he was too awesome for something as 'Kingdom Hearts-esque' as this and plopped onto the couch which then left Ivan, Alfred, Allistor, and Conner.

Conner refused point-blank as always and took his place beside Dylan, claiming he would help keep the spell going for as long as he could. Allistor...he plain just didn't want to. Creepy smile in tact, Ivan stepped into the circle with Arthur and both men looked back at Alfred as they awaited his readiness. Though he wanted to save Matthew and put Slender's reign to an end, he most certainly did not want to go into Matthew's mind and be trapped there with...him. But the death glare Arthur was sending him made him change his mind quickly as he put on his most goofiest of grins and waltz into the circle.

"Well then, take your spots around Matthew and grab hold of one another's hands please," instructed the younger UK nation.

Nodding, they each did so, Alfred showing a bit of hesitation when Ivan put his hand out. God, why Ivan? But he took it nonetheless. For his brother. This was all for his brother.

Assuming they were each ready, Dylan began to chant words in a language neither Alfred or Ivan seemed to understand. Arthur kept his gaze on Matthew, watching as his chest rose and dropped slowly with his breathing. Suddenly, the boy started to look extremely pale. Did Slender know they were coming already? The circle Dylan had drawn started to glow a faint purple as the house started to shake rapidly. Pots and pans clanked together in the kitchen. China in the dining room started to rattle. Lights were flickering on and off quickly as Dylan's chanting grew louder. Smoke filled the room like a thick veil of fog casting a shadow over a small town, filling the room in its entirety.

As it cleared, the nations left in the room stared in awe as the spots previously occupied by Arthur, Alfred, and Ivan were completely empty.

* * *

Where ever they were, it was dark and damp. Not anything the three would have perceived a person such as Matthew to dream up. The place they now stood was empty. Every footstep, every breath, echoed, bouncing off the invisible walls that surrounded them. No sign of anyone, anything, could be seen. Just black nothingness in a sea of calm. Dread started to worm its way up Alfred's spine. This wasn't like Matthew. Matthew, though quiet, was always happy. Well, usually. And seeing something like this in Matthew's head was abnormal.

"Artie... I don't like this..."

Nodding, the Brit expressed his worry with a small glance before returning to look around the 'room' they were in. Even though it seemed like the spell had worked, how were they going to find Slender if they could barely see three inches past their own noses?

'So we meet at last, do we? And you've brought my dear friend Russia.'

"Friend..? I don't believe we've met, actually!"

_'My, my, such a happy fellow for one with no relations.'_

"Ivan, just don't listen to him."

_'No friends. At all. You were only part of the Allies because they needed brute strength. Did you think you could contribute anything but?'_ the echoing voice that belonged to the entity laughed.

"Dude, stop playing mind games! Get out here so I can kick your ass!"

_'Ah, so you've come back? I remember you from last time! What happened to the one that shot me, hm? I would have loved to see him again!'_

"Leave Francis out of this!" Arthur growled, balling his hands into fists.

_'Oh dear, you two seem a bit more irritated than you were the last time. Was it because you thought you got rid of me? Is your cockiness wearing off? Are you falling from cloud nine as we speak?'_

Ivan growled a bit as well, scanning the darkness with his eyes constantly, "He's pretty good at this, da..?"

"Now you see what we went through last year..." the American beside him huffed.

_'Well then, let me give our new friend a taste of what it is I can do!'_

As if on cue, the stagnant air in the room started to whip around quickly, tearing at their clothes like claws, clinging and pulling for dear life. Loud whistling chimed around the room as the three were shoved in different directions away from each other. Before they could regain themselves and stand, the cold hard floor turned into a rather pungent smelling liquid which then started to fill the room. If they didn't do something fast, Slender was sure to drown them! As the water rose, Ivan felt around the now six-foot deep water for something, anything, that he could use. His eyes widened a bit before his trademark smile played across his features as he realized what exactly he had grabbed. Pulling hard, he heard the sickening pop of bones and an animallistic type screech as the water began to evaporate.

_'How dare you!'_ the voice boomed.

Slender, in all his enraged (who could tell) glory appeared, larger than life, in the middle of the now drenched room. Extra arms sprouted and he dragged the nations closer to him, lifting them up by whatever appendage he had taken hold of. Facing Ivan, he gave the most menacing hiss any of the three had heard before swiftly throwing the larger man into the wall seven feet away from their current position. Fear evident in his eyes, Arthur looked over at Alfred, totally at a loss. If Slender could get the best of Ivan, was there any hope? Could he be beaten this time? Not sure what to say, Alfred gulped down the lump in his throat and kicked at the back of Slender's legs, causing the man to falter and sway a bit. Taking it as his cue, Ivan charged, knocking the black-clad man down onto the ground harshly as Arthur and Alfred stepped away once the tentical like arms released them.

"I'm tired of your bullshit! You're going down, Slender!" Alfred yelled in the most heroic voice he could have ever bellowed.

"Arthur, you still have Dylan's chalk, da?"

"Yeah- Keep him busy, I'm on it!" the other replied, running off to an empty part of the room.

Nodding at Alfred, Ivan picked the tall man up by his tie, forcing him to his feet.

_'Dear Russia, what are you going to do? Kill me?'_ it asked with a tilt of its head, smirk evident in its voice.

"Da, I am," the Russian answered simply with a smile.

_'Well, go ahead and **TRY IT**!'_

As if the elements were working against them, Alfred and Ivan flew back once more and collided into each other before hitting the invisible wall nearby. Groaning, they both stood slowly before they were pinned to said wall by the snake-esgue arms that belonged to the tall supernatural being. Getting dangerously close to their faces, Slender 'looked' both men over as they struggled against his arms, fighting for much-needed air. Giving an echoed laugh, the man backed up, slamming them onto the floor and dragging them across it harshly before slamming them into the adjacent wall.

_'You lot are always such fun. I'm almost glad I came back!'_

"Yeah? Well don't count on staying much longer, dude..." Alfred wheezed out.

Instead of answering, Slender roughly pounded them into the wall again, cracking the invisible shield that was Matthew's mind.

_'I do believe you personifications have over stayed you're welcome on this planet. I'm going to eradicate each and every one of you painfully slow until there's nothing left!'_

"Oi!" came the thick, yet poised, British accent of Arthur as he pelted Slender in the head with the small nub of chalk, "Don't you think it's about time we fought fair!?"

Slowly turning his head, Slender gave another otherworldly laugh, _'Ready to die first, I see! That's a change from the last time!'_ dropping the other two larger men, Slender took a step toward Arthur, _'So how are you wanting to go out? Should we, perhaps, go back to the forest?'_ he asked with a tilt of his head as the nothingness morphed into the gated up forest where they had first met Slender, _'Or maybe, your home?'_ came another question as the scenery once again morphed, but only to a replica of Arthur and Alfred's living room. Slender took another step, this time almost coming face-to-chest with Arthur. As his hand rose to grab the blonde man, Arthur whirled around and ran the other direction.

_'Tsk, tsk, you should know better than to run.'_

And the chase was one. Though the room didn't seem big, it was rather distant. To get from one end of the room to the other, you had to run for quite some time. It could be just another mind trick that Slender was paying, but it was rather irritating. Spotting what Arthur needed, he picked up his pace, hair blown back from the speed. He didn't dare look back for fear that Slender would be right there, like always. Giving another screeching growl, Sender kept up his chase, running on his legs like a spider, hoping to catch Arthur and dispose of him. Finish the job like he had wanted the last time. As his hand reached out to grab him, a purple glow surrounded the tall figure before he was tackled to the ground by both Ivan and Alfred. Arthur turned on his heel and raised both hands, chanting something similar to what Dylan had chanted earlier.

Roaring loudly, Slender fought against Ivan and Alfred heavily, thrashing and wriggling, attempting to escape their grasp. One would think an animal was in pain with the way the supernatural being hissed and growled, giving tremendous roars when he felt was necessary. But soon, all movements stopped as Arthur kept on chanting in a monotone voice, keeping his own rhythm and tune. Standing slowly, Alfred and Ivan left the circle as the purple glow became stronger and the wind began to howl.

* * *

The purple circle began to glow on its own. Gilbert looked over at Dylan confused but was taken aback by the teens own confused expression. The gathering nations stood, watching the circle with wide curious eyes. A moment of silence settled into the room as the air started to swirl around the softly. Soon, Matthew's eyes snapped open and he threw his head back, giving a gutteral scream as a black misty aura seeped from his being. The mist took form, showing a glimpse of the tall slender fellow they had all been terrified of for a year as both Matthew and Slender's screams melded into one until it simply vanished in a cloud of smoke which then filled the entire room up again.

Francis stood, ready to jump into action if that monster were still standing as the room quieted again. The smoke slowly began to clear and the men in the room could see three figures standing over the once again limp body of Matthew. Once the fog like smoke was gone, the group cheered, yes even Lovino, as they saw the three familiar nations standing there instead of the tall man they knew so well.

Scooping him up into a hug, Francis squeezed Arthur tightly, "Mon Dieu! You did it!"

"Dude! I helped too!"

"Dudes! That was awesome! It was like a movie!"

"Jesus bloody Christ, you guys are bruised all over!"

"Da, he was pretty strong. Not like any foe I had ever faced."

"Guys..."

"He even got the best of you, amigo? That's a first!"

"Least someone got the best of that bastard... I would have paid to see someone beat the crap out of Alfred too!"

"Dude, you're a jerk!"

"Guys...!"

"Lovi, learn to be nice~!"

"Ve~ He's gone for good?!"

"He better be... I'm still pissed about my house..."

"Guys..!"

Startled, the nations turned around to see who it was that was yelling for them at a time like this and what that person could possibly want.

"You save my ass but still ignore me?"

"Matthew!" practically all the nations yelled as they tackled the poor Canadian to the ground in a large heap.

As the sun started to ascend into the sky, the group rejoiced in the feeling of victory and safety. Though most of the nations inside the Germanic house would never admit it, that was the one true time any of the nations had ever gotten along as a whole. The morning wind blew lightly as a small white piece of paper drifted by the window, dancing in the blowing, swirling wind of the early morning weather. As it snagged on a tree branch and unraveled, the words _'Congratulations, Nations'_ could be made out in black ink.

* * *

**Yup. It's done. -sniffle- I'm going to miss my HetaliaxSlender stories! -cries-**

**But I must move on! Even though I have my Slender fics to thank for all of the wonderful people I've met on this site, it can't last forever! Thank you everyone for sticking with me on this story through my spurratic updating! Thank you for reviewing! Thank you for favoriting! Thank you for following! And thank you for just being a reader! Until I figure out what my next move is going to be, check out my other stories! I'm sure you'll enjoy them as much as you enjoyed this!**

**Remember, reviews make me happy!**

**Love, ShuChan**

**P.S D: I had to hurt Russia! T-T  
**


	15. Slender Three Preview

**Against my normally better judgement, I'm going to create a Slender 3. While I figure out what the bloody hell I'm doing with Our Confusing History. I am just SO bored, I've had nothing to do and I've gotten inspiration for this from watching Corpse Party and it gave me the urge to write something horror/Slender based again. So, even though I didn't WANT to be more popular for my Slendertalia stories, I just simply cannot stay away from it. I swear, Slender Man draws me to him with each passing day and I can't help but NOT write something pertaining to him. **

**So here's a preview! It's going to contain (this go around, best to leave poor Arthur and Alfred alone) Matthew, Ivan, Antonio, Lovino, Mikhail and Annessa (my two OCs that make up Czechoslovakia. Yeah, that's right. You read it correctly. I'm torturing my own creations.), and Gilbert. If you lovely people have any suggestions for other characters that I sure hope I won't make OOC, then feel free to leave them in your review. Anyway, here goes. (Keep in mind that this is still in the making and probably won't be posted for some time. I do still have Our Confusing History to go through, so be on the watch for Slender Three, just don't expect it so soon. I rush, and that's my problem when writing, haha.)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia nor Slender Man. All I own are Czechoslovakia.**

* * *

Trees lined the beaten pathway in the dense woods that currently outstretched ahead. Not a single soul could be found and what was worse, the one soul he was in search for wasn't located here either. The boy had gotten a text early in the morning, around four, from the one person he was hoping to found out here. They had said there wasn't anything to worry about and that getting others involved would be useless, but they were okay and well and would return shortly before adding 'I love you' at the end. Though this behavior was typical of this person, it wasn't like them to send a message like this. It was short and simple and got straight to the point and whatever had happened, they clearly wanted to solve it alone. But that was damned near impossible with her. She was short-tempered and threw tantrums and when she didn't get her way, she grew angry quickly and if she wasn't alone her anger could cause her demise. If that were possible for nations.

Heaving a sigh, the boy ran a hand through his blonde bangs before placing his flashlight in his mouth to readjust his hair tie. As if on cue, his phone gave a light 'blip' in his pocket as he received another message. Pulling it out hastily, he groaned as he realized it wasn't from the person he was wanting to hear from the most.

_'Sender: Ivan _

_Subject: Any luck?_

_I was wondering if you had found her yet. Please do call your uncle before I travel to Germany myself and ring his damned neck~.'_

"Uncle Gilbert must be calling him nonstop for me to receive a message like this," he lightly laughed before typing out a quick reply and pocketing his cell.

Giving one last look around the forest, his hopes started to shatter. He had searched almost everywhere and she was nowhere to be found. The bathrooms in the opposite direction were locked and there had been nothing but trees for miles and as he looked up into the sky, he realized the sun was already starting to set and the blue had been stained a beautiful orange-ish color. And being in the middle of the woods like this, a sunset could prove as a roadblock. His sister was indeed spontaneous. She liked to go out and do things when she wanted, hardly ever contacting anyone until she felt like it. So this wasn't the first time Mikhail has had to go off in search for his older sister. But what was strange was the fact that she had contacted him from a forest. When had she started to hang out in forests? And what other nation could she be with to do something such as this? His phone made another small 'blip' noise, causing the boy to jump. He pulled it out again and scanned over the I.D, giving a huge smile as he recognized the name.

_'Sender: Annie_

_Subject: Czechie._

_He sees you.'_

Furrowing his brows, Mikhail studied the small text for some time. What was Annessa talking about? Who sees him? As he begun to click buttons on his phone, attempting to ask her what it was she meant, his phone cut off. He blinked. That was strange. Holding down the 'End' button, he awaited for the screen to come alive with light again. But nothing happened. This was more bizarre. It was fully charged, he knew it was! As he stood there, removing and reinserting the battery, holding down the 'End' button, he realized that nothing was going to convince this phone to cut back on. And looking up at the sky once more, he knew walking in the forest at night would be difficult, even with his unused flashlight still in hand.

"Best go home then, I suppose..." he mumbled lowly to himself before turning around.

But as he turned, he wasn't met with the sight of the road that led into the distance and back to the picnic area where his car was parked. Oh no. He was met with black. Black fabric, to be exact. And as he looked up, his eyesight landed on the palest face he, or anyone he knew, had ever seen. As his blue eyes widened, the long, slender hand of the other being in front of him, rose into the air, poised and ready to grab.

* * *

"Ya know, if I don't get a call from someone, I'm gonna beat some ass...!"

Ludwig rolled his eyes as he huffed, putting his pen down for the eighth time that evening, "Gilbert, if you're that worried then just go to their house. If he's not there then you've got your answer."

"But that's too much trouble..!" the other occupant of the study whined as he slumped down onto the couch near the phone.

Giving a short snort, the other Germanic nation opened his mouth to retort to Gilbert's obvious laziness until they both heard the front door swing open loudly before banging back in place. Before either could make a move to stand and see what had caused the ruckus, they both heard loud, frantic footsteps make their way up the stairs and burst into the study and they were met with the sight of a rather panicked Mikhail.

"Mikhail, what happened?" Gilbert all but yelled as he leaped up to meet the young nation.

"I'll get him something to drink, calm him down," ordered the other as he stood as well before turning to the shorter, "Had you run all the way here?"

"A-Ano..."

Narrowing his eyes, Ludwig nodded at Gilbert before leaving the room as said 'awesome' nation motioned for the other to sit on the couch, "What the hell happened? Where's Annie?"

"I-I...ran into this man...in the woods..."

"Yeah, so? We're nations, not like any normal man can harm us, really."

Giving a humorless laugh, Mikhail looked up at his uncle, "He wasn't a normal man... He was more than seven feet tall and he wore a suit and tie and...his face..."

"...Face...?" Gilbert asked carefully as dread and knowing bubbled up in the pit of his stomach."

"He didn't have one..."

* * *

**There you have it. My preview for Slender Three. (Don't ask why '3' is spelled out and Slender 2 wasn't. I just thought it would look fancy. And I'm weird like that~!) So, tell me what you think! I noticed some people were a bit upset that my Slendertalia fics were supposed to be finalized with Slender 2, so (through fighting urges and inspiration) I decided to go ahead and attempt a third. But, really, Slender Three is where I may stop! So, be warned!**

**Either way, I hope you guys enjoyed the preview! Reviews make me smile!**

**'Ano - Yes'**

**Love, ShuChan**


	16. It's Here!

_**I know these aren't really allowed, but I decided that I'd go ahead and announce that my Slender Three has been uploaded. If anyone is interested in reading it, then please head on over to my profile and go at it!**_

_**In other news, my grandfather is currently in the hospital after having open heart surgery, so my updating my be rather constant because I have nothing to do other than sit in the hotel room while he's resting up (given the occasional visits I'm allowed him). So, read on, my readers! Read on!**_


End file.
